Healing
by RavenRed
Summary: Edward left...again. Bella got changed, but she doesn't smell bad to werewolves so she and Jake are still close. Jake imprinted on an OC. Edward and Bella meet again. Might not be Edward/Bella. I'm not sure yet. Read & Review please


Auntie Bella

Chapter One: They're Back!

**Disclaimer: I Don't own anything. this is Stephanie Meyers sandbox, and I'm just playing with the stuff that fell out. :)**

* * *

"Auntie Bella, auntie Bella!" twin voices screeched, as two children ran out of a pleasant looking home, to the sleek black Mercedes that just pulled up the drive. These kids, who were obviously twins, looked to be about 12; though you would think younger by the way they acted when they saw the car. With light russet-colored skin, that looked to be from Native-American decent, with light green eyes that contrasted beautifully with their dark brown almost black hair, they were sure to be beauties when they grew up.

Faster than most could see, the woman who was driving the car was out of the door and hugging the kids, before they could say anything else. But that didn't stop them from hugging her as tightly as they could, although that was pretty tough when she was as hard as granite. She had silky Dark brown hair, with some red highlights interspersed. Warm topaz eyes that shone with love at she looked at the two little girls. A figure most models would kill for with all the right curves and skin that looked like porcelain with no blemishes anywhere. She was the most beautiful woman any humans had ever seen

"Oh we missed you auntie," The voices said, although much quieter than then the first time.

"Oh, I missed you too, so very much, my angels" the woman said, in a voice that would melt honey. "No, where is that silly father of yours?" she asked, in a playful tone, ticking the girls sides are she walked toward the house.

"Right here," a husky masculine voice answered, "And would you stop tickling your god-children please? They're going to be jumping off the walls for the rest of the night." He asked with a smile on his face, indicating he was just teasing. The man stood on the porch, smiling at the picture they made. He looked to be about in his early 30's, with russet skin; darker than the twins, with almost black eyes under dark brows, a chiseled jaw, and at his height of nearly 6"10', nearly any girl would swoon, but to the woman, he was her brother and best friend.

"Hey Jake!" she said, with enthusiasm in her voice, while putting the kids down, to run up and put her lean arms around his neck in a hug most would be knocked down from, but he was used to it, so he hugged her back just as hard.

"Hey Bells," he answered, with so much affection in his voice, that most would think they were lovers, but Bella knew that the only thing he felt towards her was brotherly love; ever since he imprinted on Kate. "So is there a reason that you're here, or did you just miss my wonderful personality?" he asked humor in his eyes.

"Do I need a reason to visit my best friend, his family and his pack?" she replied, trying to keep from laughing at the look he gave her. It was a mixture of amusement and suspicion.

"Yes, usually you call before coming to another person's house," he said, still looking at her suspiciously.

"I didn't have time," she replied, "and I thought it would be okay, it being the weekend and all," and she saw he gave a small sigh of relief. "Do you know something AI don't Jacob?" she asked seriously, because that's usually only when she called him Jacob.

"No, lets go inside," he said heading into the house, but Bella knew he was lying.

"Jacob" she called warningly, letting him know that her patience was wearing thin. And he remembered the last time she got really angry, and he still couldn't look at peanut butter without shuddering.

"It really doesn't matter," he called back, with his back still facing her. Trying to get off the subject he called again "The guys are here, why you don't come say hello?" he asked.

"Jacob, tell me." She all but growled. Though he knew that physically he could beat her in a fight, but he never could see her get hurt, by his or anyone else's hands. 'Though by telling her she might get hurt anyway,' he thought, trying not to wince at the thought of what happened 20 years ago, by the same people he was trying to keep from her. But he knew she could usually handle herself, so he decided to tell her. But a last thought came through his head, as he was opening his mouth, 'I just hope we don't get a repeat of the moths after the Incident,'

"The Cullens are back," he blurted out. And all he heard was silence.

* * *

**Hi luvies!**

So tell all! what do you think? do you have any suggestions? 'cause I'm kind of stuck right now, but to kake me work harder, all you have to do is push that little button down there that says REVIEW!!

love u,

-ThexKingsxMistress


End file.
